There is a considerable need for vascular grafts when the patient's own vasculature is either unavailable because of prior harvest or unsuitable secondary to disease. Instances when a vascular graft might be needed include peripheral arterial disease, coronary artery disease, and hemodialysis access for patients with end stage renal disease. To date, the most successful vascular conduit for coronary or peripheral vascular surgery is the patient's own blood vessel, obtained from elsewhere in the body, often the greater saphenous vein in the leg. For patients requiring hemodialysis, the ideal access is a fistula, or a connection between the patient's own artery and vein.
When autologous vessels are not available, synthetic polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) grafts are often utilized for large diameter (≧6 mm) applications, such as arteriovenous access for hemodialysis (U.S. Renal Data System, “USRDS 2009 Annual Data Report: Atlas of Chronic Kidney Disease and End-Stage Renal Disease in the United States” (National Institutes of Health, National Institute of Diabetes and Digestive and Kidney Diseases, 2009) or above the knee peripheral arterial bypass. However, arteriovenous PTFE grafts for hemodialysis have a poor median patency of only 10 months because of infection, thrombus, or intimal hyperplasia-induced occlusion at either the distal anastomosis or outflow vein (U.S. Renal Data System; Schild, et al., J Vasc Access 9, 231-235 (2008)). Other types of grafts, such as decellularized bovine internal jugular xenografts and human allograft vessels from cadavers, are prone to aneurysm, calcification, and thrombosis, and therefore have not gained widespread clinical acceptance (Sharp et al., Eur J Vasc Endovasc Surg 27, 42-44 (2004); Dohmen et al., Tex Heart Inst J 30, 146-148 (2003); Madden et al., Ann Vasc Surg 19, 686-691 (2005)). In situations where small diameter (i.e., 3-4 mm) vessels are required, such as below the knee and coronary artery bypass grafting, the patient's own vasculature (i.e., internal mammary artery, saphenous vein) is predominantly used because synthetic grafts and allografts have unacceptably low patency rates (e.g., patency is <25% at 3 years using synthetic and cryopreserved grafts in peripheral and coronary bypass surgeries, compared to >70% for autologous vascular conduits) (Chard, et al., J Thorac Cardiovasc Surg 94, 132-134 (1987); Albers, et al., Eur J Vasc Endovasc Surg 28, 462-472 (2004); Laub, et al., Ann Thorac Surg 54, 826-831 (1992); Collins, et al., Circulation 117, 2859-2864 (2008); Harris et al., J Vasc Surg 33, 528-532 (2001); Albers, et al., J Vasc Surg 43, 498-503 (2006)). Thus, a readily available, versatile vascular graft with good patency that resists dilatation, calcification, and intimal hyperplasia would fill a substantial and growing clinical need.
To date, tissue engineered vascular grafts formed by seeding autologous bone marrow cells onto a copolymer of L-lactide and ε-caprolactone (Shin'oka, et al., J Thorac Cardiovasc Surg 129, 1330-1338 (2005)), or culturing autologous fibroblasts and endothelial cells (ECs) without a scaffold (McAllister, et al., Lancet 373, 1440-1446 (2009)), have shown promising functional results in early clinical trials. Thus far, only the latter has proven physically strong enough for use in the arterial circulation. This patient-specific graft requires a 6-9 month culture period in which the autologous fibroblasts produce sheets of tissue. The sheets are fused together around a stainless steel mandrel (4.8 mm diameter), inner fused layers are dehydrated, and the graft lumen is seeded with autologous ECs (McAllister, et al., Lancet 373, 1440-1446 (2009)). Because of high production costs (≧$15,000 per graft (McAllister, et al., Regen Med 3, 925-937 (2008)) and long wait time (up to 9 months) for patients that require expeditious intervention, it is unlikely that this approach will become standard clinical practice.
Thus, there is a need in the art for effective, rapidly available, reliable and cost-effective tissue engineered constructs that can function long term, with minimal to no side effects, in vivo.